


Photographs II

by mrsmischief



Series: Partners [6]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A “sequel” of a sort for Photographs. Cuteness and such ahead again, no warnings. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs II

"Darling, come here for a sec!"   
You heard Magnus call you from the living room, and followed the sound of his voice until you saw him, sitting by his desk with the laptop open in front of him.   
“What is it?” you asked as you walked closer.   
“I got the photos! From the party,” came his happy reply, and he patted his thighs, asking you to come and sit there.

You walked over to him and sat down on his lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek while he leaned closer to the laptop, tapping the mouse to open the first one of the photos. You two were smiling and looking into the camera.  
“Oh my god, I look hideous!” you cried out, hiding your face into your hands. Magnus gently patted your back with his free hand, then clicked the next one. This time, Magnus was nuzzling his nose against you, while you laughed, looking slightly down, your eyes half-closed.   
“I think you look beautiful,” he murmured, leaning his head into your shoulder.   
“Nooooooooo,” you disagreed immediately, shaking your head.   
“Look at my hair! And my stupid expression! And my nose! Oh my god, it looks awful…” you groaned. You really did not enjoy being photographed, and liked looking at photos of you even less than actually being in front of the camera.

Magnus shook his head, then leaned in to kiss the tip of your nose.   
“I love your nose, it’s a perfect nose, so shhh,” he said, smiling at you.   
“And you look just wonderful, your smile is so wide. And you look so happy! Your eyes are shining… You’re gorgeous.”

You stayed silent, unable to hide the small smile that was appearing on your face as a result of his sweet words.  
“And, of course, that makes us look great as a couple, because I’m not looking too bad, either…”

You threw your head back in laughter; you should have known by now that Magnus would say something like that. Of course he would. That was him: first incredibly sweet, the next moment back to the usual, slightly arrogant arsehole. But that’s what you loved about him. Why? Even you weren’t sure. But you did, anyway.

"Yes, yes you do," you said, leaning in to kiss him briefly on the lips.   
“You’re the fairest of them all.”  
“No, you are.”  
“No, you.”  
“You!”

You didn’t bother arguing; instead, you turned around more, straddling him and silencing with another, deeper kiss.   
“My Snow White,” you murmured into the kiss, chuckling softly against his even softer lips.


End file.
